Judgment
by DanaJaycee
Summary: Haley, Peyton and Brooke have been friends forever. So what happens when Brooke starts dating a jerk and Haley and Petyon don't approve? Naley and Jeyton for sure, I don't know who else.
1. The Meeting

Summary: Brooke, Peyton and Haley have been friends since they were little. The do everything together. So what happens when Brooke starts dating a guy Haley and Peyton don't approve of?

Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing except the characters I make up. And I really don't even own those because they are based on real people.

**Chapter 1: The meeting**

"He's so sweet and funny, and he says I'm beautiful," gushed Brooke. She and her best friends, Haley and Peyton, were all in Suburban Filth, the store where Brooke worked. Haley was sitting on the counter painting her fingernails while Peyton looked at clothes that were close enough to the counter that she could still be in the conversation.

"That's great Brooke," said Haley. "But aren't you still dating Felix?"

Brooke groaned. "Technically, yes. But he's getting too serious! We've only been dating for two months and he said he has a very important question to ask me."

Peyton laughed. "Brooke's getting married…"

"At least I wouldn't be the first one, teased Brooke, pointing at Haley.

Haley scoffed, then nodded. "Think about it, Peyt. We could start a new trend: getting married before you graduate."

Brooke giggled. "Yeah, come on, Peyt. If you get married, I will."

Peyton could hear the challenge in Brooke's voice and shook her head. "No way. I'm not ready to get married."

"But you already have a kid. What's the big deal?" At that, all three girls smiled at Jenny, who was sleeping in her stroller. Peyton had gotten pregnant sophomore year and Jenny was now two years old. Peyton, Jake and Jenny all lived together at her house, but Jake and Peyton were not married.

"So?" asked Peyton, responding to Brooke. "I don't want to be married in high school, and I can't graduate mid-term like you girls did."

Both Haley and Brooke smiled at her. "We know," said Haley. "But your break was worth it." Peyton had taken six months off of school after Jenny was born. Brooke and Haley had both gone on Independent Study and graduated halfway through their senior year because they were tired of all the drama.

Just as Peyton was about to reply, a man walked through the door into Suburban Filth. Several women stared, because they had never seen a man inside. It was like there was some sort of estrogen barrier keeping men out. But this guy strolled right up to the counter and smiled at Brooke. "Hey beautiful," he said and kissed her cheek.

"Hey handsome!" smiled Brooke. She turned to her friends. "Haley, Peyton, this is Victor Gilas. Vic, these are my best friends, Haley Scott and Peyton Sawyer."

Victor flashed both girls a self-assured grin. "Nice to meet you both." He shook Peyton's hand, but stopped when he shook Haley's hand. "Brooke, you didn't tell me your friends were so beautiful," he said, looking into Haley's eyes.

"Or married either, apparently," said Haley, pulling her hand from his. She looked at Peyton, disgusted, and saw Peyton's matching expression. They both looked at Brooke, who was laughing at something Victor had said.

"Alright babe. I gotta go, but I'll see you soon."

"OK, bye," said Brooke, watching him leave. She sighed as he walked out the door. "Isn't he great?"

"Uhh… no," said Haley and Peyton at the same time.

Brooke looked at them, surprised. "What?"

"Brooke, didn't you see or hear the way he talked to Haley?" asked Peyton.

"Yes. And Haley, I wanted to talk to you about that. I don't want you to be around Victor." Haley and Peyton breathed a sigh of relief, but it was in vain. "I don't want him realizing you're a better catch than I am."

Haley's jaw dropped as she stared at Brooke. "So you think I'm going to try to steal your NON-boyfriend?!?! Brooke, I'm married!!"

"I'm not saying you would do it on purpose. I'm just saying it could happen," said Brooke defiantly.

"Wow. It really sucks that you would say that," said Haley, looking at Brooke with disappointment. She walked out the door without another word.

Brooke rolled her eyes and looked at Peyton with a 'Can you believe her?' look on her face. Peyton, however, was not impressed. "Don't look at me like that, Brooke. You were a real jerk." Peyton walked out, leaving a surprised-looking Brooke behind the counter. "Haley," called Peyton once she spotted Haley in the crowd. Haley stopped and turned around and waited for Peyton and Jenny to catch up.

"What the hell was that all about?" asked Haley.

"I don't know…" said Peyton. "But I have a bad feeling about this Victor guy."

They both shook their heads and walked off together.

Later that night, Haley was sitting on her couch watching Gilmore Girls and waiting for Nathan to come home from basketball practice. When it was over, she reached for her cell phone to call Brooke, before remembering what had happened earlier. They usually watched the show at their own houses, then called each other to talk about it. But she didn't really feel like talking to Brooke.

Brooke was sitting at her house at the same time and was about to call Haley when she remembered that Haley was angry with her. 'Maybe she's over it by now,' she thought. She picked up her phone and called Haley's cell. It rang three times before Haley's voicemail came on. She waited for the beep then left a message. "Hey Hales, it's Brooke. Just sitting here watching Gilmore Girls… So can you believe what a jerk Luke is being? He needs to wake up and marry Lorelai!" She giggled nervously. "Well, call me back when you get his, OK? Bye…" She hung up and sighed before crawling into bed and calling Victor.

When Nathan walked into his apartment, he was surprised to find his wife sitting on the couch in the semi-darkness staring at her cell phone. "Hales?" he asked cautiously.

She looked at him with a watery smile. "Hello, my husband…"

Nathan walked over and sat down on the couch. "Hello, my wife," he said, holding his arms open to her. She scooted over and curled up against his body. "What happened, baby?

Haley sighed. "Ugh… I kinda got in a fight with Brooke."

Nathan's eyes widened in surprise. Haley and Brooke had been best friends since before kindergarten. When he and Haley had gotten married, Brooke explained to him that since he was marrying their best friend, he was essentially marrying her and Peyton too, so to get used to having them around. "Wow, that's not what I expected. What did you two fight about?"

"A guy…" Haley said with a exasperated sigh.

"Hmm…" said Nathan. "So do I have anything to worry about, then?"

Haley giggled at Nathan's joke and touched his face lovingly. "No, it's nothing like that. Peyton, Jenny and I went to Suburban Filth to distract Brooke from doing her work as usual. So we were all sitting there talking, and this guys walks in. I know, first sign of trouble, right?" She waited for Nathan to nod his agreement before continuing.  
And so this guy walks right up to the counter and kissed Brooke and calls her beautiful and all this stuff. The she introduces him to me and Peyton and he TOTALLY hits on me and makes googly eyes at me and stuff. So after he left we told Brooke what a loser he was and she said she wanted me to stay away from him so I didn't accidentally steal him away from her. Can you believe that?!"

Nathan shook his head. "No way. She was way out of line there. I mean, you're married to the hottest guy in school. What more could you need?"

Haley smiled a slightly-amused smile. "Babe. I love your sense of humor. You know that. But right now is not the time."

"OK. Sorry Hales. That really sucks what she said. What are you gonna do about it?

"I don't know yet," said Haley. "Peyton and I need to think of a plan." And with that she picked up her phone and started to dial.

**A/N: So there's the first chapter. What did you think? I have been perfecting this story for a long time and I already have a few of the chapters written. I know Naley and Jeyton will be in it, but I'm not sure yet who I will put Brooke with. So yeah, tell me what you thought. Is it gay or do you like it? Should I continue? Review review review!!! Thanks!**


	2. The Plan Begins

Summary: Brooke, Peyton and Haley have been friends since they were little. The do everything together. So what happens when Brooke starts dating a guy Haley and Peyton don't approve of?

Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing except the characters I make up. And I really don't even own those because they are based on real people.

Chapter 2: The Plan Begins

Two months later

Peyton, Jake, Jenny, Nathan, Haley, Brooke and Victor are hanging out at the Sawyer house. Haley, Brooke and Peyton are sitting in the kitchen talking and playing with Jenny while the guys are playing Xbox in the living room.

"Oh my God, you should see Victor with his kids, you guys. He is SUCH a good father," gushed Brooke.

"Mmhmm…" mumbled Peyton while Haley inconspicuously rolled her eyes. "And how many kids does he have again?"

"Two… well, he has four, but he only ever sees Jessie and Jason."

"And he pays child support for them, right?" asked Haley, acting like she was really interested. This was all part of the plan. They wanted Brooke to see what a loser Victor was.

"Well, not right now since he's only making minimum wage at the pizza store, but when he gets a good job he will start again," said Brooke, oblivious to the immaturity she was defending.

"Oh yeah," said Haley.

"Right," muttered Peyton is false agreement.

In the living room, the guys were just finishing a game of NBA Live. Jake turned to the other two and asked, "Hey guys, are you thirsty?"

"Yeah," they both answered. Jake started to get up but Victor stopped him.

"I got it, Dude," he said. Jake shrugged and sat down. Victor turned to the kitchen. "Brooke, front and center," he called.

A few seconds later, Brooke appeared in the doorway. "Yes, babe?"

"Yeah, could you bring us three waters?" then without waiting for a response, he added "Thanks, you're a doll."

Brooke smiled and nodded before walking back into the kitchen. "So what, Victor? Is Brooke in the army now?" asked Haley, sending him a death glare.

"Yep," said Victor. "Why? You wanna join?" He winked at Haley and blew her a kiss.

Haley stared at him, disgustedly, for a fraction of a second before he was slammed back against the couch by Nathan and Jake.

"Dude, what the hell?!" shouted Victor after Nathan punched him in the jaw.

Nathan spoke through gritted teeth. "If you EVER talk to my wife like that again, you won't live to regret it, understand?"

Victor stared at both of them for a moment before pushing them off of him and standing up. As he spoke, he shot them both looks of fury. "Don't you guys get it? They're chicks. We're better than them. That's how it always was and how it's always gonna be. They're only here to do what we tell them to. Although, you might wanna tighten the leash on the two," he said, pointing at Peyton and Haley.

Nathan and Jake started to jump on him again, but Haley and Peyton stepped in and pushed them back. "Move, Peyton," said Jake staring at Victor furiously. "Didn't you hear the way he talked about you and Haley?"

Peyton sighed and pushed him back a little further. "Yes, I did. But you going to jail for punching his lights out is not going to make me feel better."

Victor started to laugh. "Yeah, right. Like HE could kick MY ass."

Peyton spun around, wrapping Jake's around her so he couldn't go anywhere, and said, "OK, you have five seconds to get the hell out of my house or we'll find out just how bad Jake AND Nathan can kick your ass."

Victor scoffed and stood there defiantly. But when Peyton started to count, fear flashed in his eyes. "Fine. I'm done with you wusses anyways. Brooke, let's go!"

"You don't have to leave, Brooke. Only he does," said Haley, hoping Brooke would stay.

Victor grabbed her hand and started walking to the door while Brooke followed behind with her head down.

She looked up right before walking out the door and gave a little shrug with an apologetic look on her face.

"Brooke…" said Peyton, but she was gone.

Haley and Peyton looked at each other hopelessly, then Peyton went back into the kitchen to start making dinner.

"Peyt, what are you doing?" asked Haley, following her into the kitchen. They guys went outside to have a cigarette and blow off some steam.

"What do you mean? I'm cooking dinner," said Peyton.

"You don't want to… umm… talk about Brooke?"

"Why? It's not like it's going to do any good. We've tried everything. We just need to let her make her own stupid mistakes."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," said Haley. "But talking about her is so much more fun."

They both laughed, then Haley helped Peyton cook dinner.

**OK, there's the next chapter. Sorry it took sooooo long to put up, I will try not to wait so long next time. I just really haven't been in the mood to write lately. But we'll just see how it goes. Let me know what you think! **

**Thanks, Dana**


End file.
